Twin Scars
by Angel Selene
Summary: He was created to rule over the Battousai. He was created to be his shadow until the time to destroy the Battousai came. So what happens when he is a she? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from RK, Reiken and others are mine (hehe, I forgot to
1. Chapter one and Prolouge

Prologue:  
During the Japanese Civil War, there was a man named Hitokiri Battousai, who was feared by many. At the end of the war, he disappeared without a trace… and so did the unknown shadow that always followed him.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A dark figure, resembling the Hitokiri Battousai sits in a tree, watching a battle intently.  
"They're at it again," she sighs. "Aren't those two ever NOT at one another's throats?" she wonders aloud. Shinomori Aoshi and Himura Kenshin, whom she calls "Shinta." She knows that the fight always ends in a draw. 'Aoshi's weaknesses are so obvious. He's completely open when attacking, kodachi or not. All you have to do is grab it and he's totally disarmed. Why can't Shinta see that?' she wonders to herself. 'Of course, with only a sakabatou, he can't parry and attack at the same time. Idiot. I'm the one who deserves the title "Hitokiri Battousai," not him,' she finishes her thought, continuing to watch. 'Ugh!! They're sooo awful! Don't they have any uniqueness to their fighting style! This is kenjetsu, but still… couldn't they be just a bit more creative?? What a bore!' Such thoughts of two of the best swordsmen of the age show her skill level in themselves. "Well… gotta give Aoshi-kun credit… he's pretty original… but Shinta! Oh you shame the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!" she whines, covering her eyes. She too, knows the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu sword, and knows it better than the infamous Himura Battousai.  
Feeling a well-memorized ki present, she glances to the place she feels it from. Saitou Hajime, as usual, is hiding and seeing exactly how strong Kenshin still is, but the onlooker in the tree knows he's not, and cannot be ever again unless he becomes the hitokiri once more.   
'He's not what Saitou's looking for. If Shinta refuses to kill, he's of no use to Saitoh, no matter how strong.'  
As usual, Kenshin is drawn away by another emergency, and the battle ends in a promise from both sides to finish later, and for now, a draw. Kenshin hurries away, and the figure jumps from the tree, landing behind Aoshi, pushing the handle of her sword against his back. Although Saitou is still watching, she doesn't care. 'What difference does it make? I'll reveal myself soon anyway. Besides, he could be of some use,' she thinks to herself.  
"Who are you?" Aoshi asks her calmly.   
"Unless you want to die, I'm not going to bother telling you," she answers, in an equally calm tone.  
"What do you want then?"  
"I will warn you this much, the Battousai is mine, stay away from him. If anyone kills him, it will be me. And a further warning, Aoshi-kun," she grins slyly, using a familiar tone. "I'm much stronger than either you or Battousai could imagine. I will not tolerate interference from you or you, Saitou Hajime," Aoshi remains emotionless, but Saitoh, surprised, abandons his hiding place. She pulls a letter from with her robe, and hands it to Saitou. "Give this to Battousai and if you read it, I'll kill you."  
"I'm not a messenger boy!" Saitou protests.  
"And I wasn't asking," she replies, turning, relaxing her grip on the sword for a moment. "That is for Battousai's eyes alone, and if you draw those swords, my patience will end, and I don't feel like killing anyone tonight," she grips her sword, calming herself, merely by holding it. Saitou curses under his breath, but the mysterious female swordsman knows it will be delivered, and walks away confident.  
'Strange,' Saitou thinks to himself, looking at the address on the paper.  
"What's so fascinating about the address?" Aoshi asks.  
"It's addressed to Himura Shinta… who's that?"  
Aoshi merely shrugs and walks away.  



	2. The Next Day

"What do you want?" Kenshin asks. He is wary of Saitou's continual arrival on the scene, although grateful that he hasn't been challenging him recently.  
"A strange man asked me to give this to you, I think…" he snickers under his breath. "For a moment I would've sworn it was you… no, for a moment I would've sworn it was the Hitokiri Battousai. Anyway, the deliverer expressly warned that its contents were for your eyes only," Saitou is not in the mood to fool around, and doesn't have much confidence that Kenshin is what he needs.  
"It's not like you to do something strange person asks of you," Kenshin states suspiciously, taking the letter.  
"This man was unusual, he had two ki's… ki's which I couldn't feel until I got right up next to him. I saw him before I felt his ki," Saitou confessed.   
"Two ki's, huh?" Kenshin wonders aloud, reading the address, and dropping the letter.  
"What's wrong, Kenshin?" Kamiya Kaoru, what one may consider his woman and the master of the Kamiya Kasshin School, asks.   
Kenshin is aware that this person knows him from very long ago, as he picks up the letter. But still… he thought that all the people who knew his true given name were dead… well, other than his master.  
"Kenshin?" Myojin Yahiko, the only student at the Kamiya dojo at the moment, wonders peering at the name. Although he is not studying under Kenshin, he greatly admires him, and wishes greatly to be as strong as he is. "Hey Kenshin, they messed up your first name," he says aloud.  
"No. They got it right… but who could possibly? Master Hiko?" he wonders, then casts an expectant look to Saitou.  
"Your height, your build, your hair color… but I didn't get a look at his face."  
"Kenshin, read the letter," Sagara Sanosuke, the one of two living members of the Sekihoutai, demands.   
"Yes, Ken-san, read the letter," the final member of the Kenshin clan, Takani Megumi, a doctor of sorts from the Takani family, coaches.  
Kenshin sighs, and opens the letter.  
  
/Shinta,  
I bet you're wondering who I am and how I know your true name. I'm Himura Reiken, your younger twin. Before either of us can remember, we were brought before a diviner who foretold you would become a great hitokiri. As was foretold, you did. Shortly after the prophecy, I was kidnapped and taken to our master, Hiko, to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi techniques as soon as I could.  
You may have a faint memory of me as your childhood friend "Rei-kun." In the years where you trained with Hiko, I was learning other deadly techniques from far more cruel masters. Because of you, my life was a living hell and I was forced to strip myself of my identity to become another you. After you left Hiko, I returned to him, to finish my training. I would later surpass Hiko.  
You never knew it, but I was always there. I always watched your back, for if I didn't my masters would violently beat me. I was to protect you, to be another you in the shadows.  
When you received your first scar, Hiko gave me mine, because I would later find out, my other masters had begun to fear me and Hiko was the only one who was definitely still stronger than me. The person who finished the scar, paid for it with his life. I was a mere copy whom they wanted to surpass the original.  
You took my life away from me! My very identity! For that, I will never forgive you. I know I can never make an identity for myself, so I will take yours instead. Be wary of the time when I shall come to you, and make myself known. Until then, Shinta, Aniki, be very careful.  
  
Reiken the SoulSword/  
  
Kenshin paled.  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, worriedly.  
"Rei… ken…"   
"Kenshin? Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled, slapping him.  
The sound echoes in Reiken's ears, who is surveying the scene from a tree. She closes her eyes and covers her ears trying to block out the sounds and memories, which rush to her mind. It is her one weakness, one she has been unable to block from her memory: the memories of so many beatings, fleeing before her eyes. The sound of flesh beating flesh.   
"Kenshin! Answer me! Please!" Kaoru begs.  
He closes his eyes, and his muscles relax. "It would appear I've met someone who's stronger than I and knows she is," he sighs in thought.  
"Huh?!" the group exclaims.  
"And a 'she'!?" Sanosuke jumps. "Wait," he announces, seeing the postscript on the back. "'Your taste in women has changed. Kamiya Kaoru is the complete opposite of Yukishiro Tomoe… or should I say Himura Tomoe?'!" Sanosuke yells, after reading it aloud. Kenshin's head is bowed, and he does not appear happy, but calms.  
"How long have you been my shadow… Rei?"   
"C'mon Kenshin, you're the strongest! No one can defeat you… especially not a woman!" Yahiko exclaims with confidence.  
"You don't get it! Do you?!" Kenshin bursts out. "She's a hitokiri! She was one before I was! Bred and raised a hitokiri! She's never stopped being a hitokiri! She knows the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu techniques better than I do! Not only that, she knows other styles of kenjetsu and has killed those who taught her such styles! She's twice as dangerous as I ever was or ever could be! She's motivated by her hate for me! She's stronger than me and she knows it!" Kenshin yells.  
"How do you know this… Reiken?" Saitou asks. "Who is she?"  
"Himura Reiken," Kenshin pauses, "…is my younger twin… someone I wasn't aware existed," he sighs, sad, almost.  
'What a weakling. Killing him will be so easy it won't be funny. I'm not gonna have to resort to anything other than my skills. He'll realize that my fight is a real one, and that I am a real threat,' Reiken thinks to herself, carefully concealing her ki.  
"But Kenshin, if you didn't know she existed, then how can you be sure she's telling the truth?" Yahiko wonders.  
"Because, I remember her from when I was young, as she mentions in the letter. Rei-kun… we used to joke about being twins because we looked exactly alike and had the same birthday… but she always knew…" Kenshin paused, shaking his head. "At the time I thought she was just another village boy like me… I never suspected she was a girl," he sighs. Reiken silently slides down the tree, making her way to the entrance, then getting as close to the Kenshin clan as possible, her face is hidden under her long bangs. Kenshin turns swiftly when he hears her feet shuffling.  
'That's strange… I couldn't feel his ki at all. I still can't, and he's right there,' Kenshin thinks.  
"It's been a long time… hasn't it… Shinta?" she asks, looking up, a crossed-scar on her left cheek becomes visible. All eyes dart between Reiken and Kenshin.   
"Reiken…" Kenshin knows what she's there for, and gets in a defensive position.  
"Oh… so I see you know why I'm here," she chuckles. "How interesting it is that you can't seem to shake me, even after all this time… although, the final battle, you made your escape good," she smiles, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "I ended up getting attacked and having to protect myself, and lost track of you. You lost me…" she hangs her head again. "Up until about a year ago, when I finally tracked you down. You definitely know how to make yourself scarce, but you're still not as good as me… after all, I tailed you for nearly 15 years," she grins confidently, fully aware that her skills far surpass Kenshin's.  
Saitou begins to draw his sword.  
"Stop that," Reiken turns toward him. "You're such a fine swordsman, I'd hate to have to spill your blood," she throws a glance to Kenshin. "If you want your friends to survive, I suggest you have them get a bit farther away… wouldn't want to splash your blood all over them when I cut you to pieces, now would I?"  
"She's the most confident I've ever seen… is she really even a person?" Kaoru wonders aloud.   
"It's okay, Kaoru, cause it's Kenshin, he'll be fine," Yahiko grins.  
"So, Aniki, shall we get this started?"  
"Rei…" he glares at her.  
"Or do I have to harm some of your 'friends' to get you to come after me?" Reiken carelessly rolls her shoulder back. "What bothers you more, Shinta? The fact that I'm threatening your friends, or the fact that you know I'm stronger than you?" Kenshin tired of her taunts, charges.   
"Boring," she states in a tired voice, carelessly blocking the charge, and blocking the next several attacks he throws at her. "Look what you've been reduced to! When you say "sessha" you are sooo right. You are one unworthy person. You're nothing like you used to be… your killing ki hasn't even come out to play yet. How dull. You've no chance. This won't be a fight, it'll be a slaughter," she stretches. Kenshin takes advantage of her apparently letting down her defenses, but he has terribly misjudged how ready she is. She manages to get a clean cut straight across his chest and arms. "Don't take me for a fool, Shinta. Did you honestly think I would let my guard down so easily?"  
"You're talking about my ki? What about yours? It would seem you don't have one!" Kenshin accuses.  
"That's not true at all. I'm just extremely good at concealing it. I trailed you while you were a hitokiri on every kill, yet you never once noticed it. I'd have to be good to avoid your keen senses," she grins triumphantly. "But, you want to see my ki… then so you shall!" Reiken releases her full ki, and almost seems to be glowing.  
"Two ki's?!" Kenshin wonders aloud. "How can that be?!"  
"Do not ever underestimate me, Shinta… it will cost you your life. I was giving you an advantage by hiding my killing ki, but since you asked so nicely for it… I granted your request," Kenshin had had difficulty believing that a person could have two ki's when Saitou had told him, but now… he knew it was true. But wait!  
"One ki is yours… but your sword has a totally different ki! While yours is a hateful, killing ki, the ki of the sword is calm and peaceful! They're-"  
"They're both mine!" Reiken proclaims. She raises her sword to her face, and turns it toward the blade. "SoulSword, give me your strength…" she whispers. Suddenly, she's directly behind Kenshin, sword raised to kill. Kenshin raises his sword to block, but another sword interferes.  
"Shishou!"  
"Hiko!" Reiken glares at him. "How dare you interfere with me, Hiko!"  
"Remember your origins, Rei… you've never turned your hitokiri eyes on me," Hiko, Kenshin and Reiken's master, the one who taught them both the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.   
"Shut up," she replies coldly. Hiko shakes his head. "This is my fight… I will kill Shinta!" she yelled, tears, threatening to enter her eyes. "I should've known that you would side with the traitor, who left the mountain without finishing his training, against your wishes. I should've known…" Reiken closes her eyes, and lowers both her head and her sword. Hiko is more than a master and teacher to her; he's the only person who's ever let her be herself. He's the only person who taught her love. Not only is he a father figure, he was her lover. She feels them flee, but doesn't move. Once she knows that everyone is far enough away, she drops her sword and drops to her knees.  
"Hiko… I should've known… that you'd betray me…"  



	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Yes, although I more than MINORLY forgot to mention, there are a lot of spoilers in here, this chapter in particular. I also know this doesn't follow the series or manga fully, cut me some slack. I wrote it before I saw the actual Saitou/Kenshin fight. So... oh yeah, back to the original point. This story does have SPOILERS! If you don't want SPOILERS do not read this story! The majority of the spoilers have to deal with Kenshin's past as the Hitokiri. Again, you have been warned! THIS STORY POSSESSES SPOILERS!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
Hiko is still running full speed with the whole Kenshin clan in toe.   
"Hey! She's not following us, can we stop running now?" Yahiko yells. Hiko finally ducks into a sukiyaki restaurant, and they get a booth.  
"Tae-san!" Kaoru exclaims.  
"Please let us alone, for a moment, miss," Hiko says, quickly, cutting Kaoru off.  
"Well… Mr. Big Shot, since you're obviously the expert on this girl, then why don't you tell us what you know?" Sanosuke asked.  
"Sano!" Kenshin reprimands him. "Hiko is my Shishou… the one who taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… don't be so disrespectful!" Sanosuke's eyes get wide in surprise.   
"You-you're the guy who taught Kenshin everything he knows?!" Hiko nodded.  
"Then, you also taught that girl!" Kaoru exclaimed.  
Hiko again nods.  
"I had been hoping that I would reach you before she did, and now she's liable to be mad," he sighed.   
"You mean to say she wasn't mad when she was fighting Ken-san?" Megumi asked, surprised.  
"She wasn't even serious. Didn't you see her? She wasn't even trying. It was like a big joke to her…" Hiko lets out a deep breath, and runs his hands through his hair. "Kenshin… only an idiot would've taken her on, especially one-on-one," he reprimands. "You're still my stupid student."  
"I'm sorry," Kenshin bows his head. "But, Shishou, can you answer some questions for me?"  
"Yes, she is your twin. Everything she told you in that letter she sent you is liable to be true. Rei doesn't screw around and waste time with lies. She's foolishly straightforward, but she's so strong, that it isn't an issue. She's studied under some of the greats… including Udou Jin'eh."  
"Udou Jin'eh?!" Kenshin exclaimed.  
"Yes," Hiko nods. "She barely escaped his training with her life. Had you not killed him, I'm sure she would have," he took a deep breath. "Rei is far greater than you ever were, Kenshin. Her name would be a great legend if she could make it known. She has no particular style of kenjetsu, but knows about 20 different kinds, and has probably mastered more than half of them."  
"But she has to have a weakness! Everyone has a weakness!" Yahiko argued.  
"Not a one… not in her defenses anyway. Her only weakness is mental. Besides that, she has an added plus of the two ki's…"  
"Shishou… why does she have two ki's? Hers and the sword's?" Kenshin asked.  
"They're not two separate ki's Kenshin, just merely two parts of the same ki. It's because of the SoulSword," he began quietly.  
"The SoulSword? I thought such a thing was a myth…" Kaoru muttered.  
"What's a SoulSword?" Sanosuke wonders.  
"It's a legendary blade, created by its wielder. It's said that if one feels an emotion so deeply, and wields the same sword for an unknown amount of time, that it will accept a part of the wielder's ki and become a SoulSword. It's next to completely unbreakable. It's the split ki which gives opponents the feeling that there are two separate ki's, when really it's just two parts of the same ki."  
"But I thought that the sword tends to accept the negative ki," Kaoru says, thinking aloud.  
"That's according to legend. Rei's SoulSword is the real thing, and beyond that, she often uses it to calm herself. She may look like she's getting ready to fight, when really she's just trying to control her temper. There's no nice way to put this. Himura Reiken is nearly unbeatable. You can't defeat her Kenshin. Her arrogance and confidence is well deserved. She's not overly arrogant because she has overconfidence in her abilities. She's well aware that the likely hood of anyone beating her is far less than zero," Hiko slumps his shoulders. "To top it off, any advantage over her I may have as a master has probably been destroyed with my protecting Kenshin."  
"So you're basically saying we're gonna have to run from her our whole lives, that there's no possibility of defeating her?" Yahiko asks.  
"No, you won't have to run from her, I will. She's not out for you, just for me," Kenshin speaks up.   
"Kenshin, you need to realize, even if you were the hitokiri, you probably wouldn't have much more chance at beating her than you have right now. She may have had to get serious to do it, but she knows your fighting better than you do," Hiko explains.  
"But how can that be?" Kaoru wonders.  
"It's not difficult to see exactly how dangerous she is. But her weakness is seeing people hit or hearing flesh hitting flesh. You're better off not trying to hit her when you're fighting, by kicking her or anything, cause the next thing you'll know, she'll dismember whatever hit her, and then your life ends," Hiko sighs. "In their search for a match for you, Kenshin, all those trying to create something to destroy you once you'd lost your usefulness, they ended up creating a terrible monster. She'd rather kill someone than punch someone. That's how deep that fear runs."  
"Maybe I could talk to her, appeal to her as a woman…?" Kaoru offered.  
"Forget it. She was raised to be exactly like Kenshin. You've heard her speech, she even talks like a man, which is why she's so easy to mistake for one. To 'appeal to her as a woman' is ludicrous! There's only one person who's ever seen her true feminine side, and that part of her, I'm relatively sure died a long time ago," Hiko says, turning his head. He closes his eyes and remembers how she'd hide behind him in tears from beatings when she was younger. One thing Hiko left out is that he was the only one who'd seen her feminine side. He was the only one who could make her truly smile. Hiko can't help but wonder when the last time she really smiled from her heart was.   
"So what can we do?" Sanosuke wonders.  
"There are two options, one is to try to kill her, the other is to try to injure her mentally, although both are extremely risky. If we pull the second one off exactly right, we may be able to make an ally of her, rather than an enemy. But, if we screw it up, we'll send her into a berserker rage, in which she'll kill indiscriminately… ally, friend, foe… she makes no differentiation between them. I've seen her in such a rage once… she's completely unstoppable. I barely escaped with my life, somehow pulling her from that uncontrollable rage. After that, she told me sayonara and left. I haven't seen her since, until today," Hiko remembers how he took his life in his hands to appeal to her as her master, father figure, and lover. He'd won that time. "I'm not sure I could win it again," he admits.   
"Win what again, Shishou?" Kenshin asks.  
He shakes his head. "Nothing." Hiko's head suddenly shot up, and Kenshin's eyes narrowed.  
"She's coming. She's allowing her ki to be felt because she's warning us," Hiko states.  
"What can we do?" Megumi asks, pleadingly.  
He shakes his head. "We should head back to the dojo, at least that way we can avoid involving innocents in the battle," he sighed.  
"What battle?" Hiko grabs his sword and dashes up.   
"What are you waiting for?!" he yells back. "Hurry!" They get up and follow him, mostly because they are afraid of him, except for Kenshin, who's beginning to think that there's something else that Hiko hasn't told them.   
"WAIT! You have a sword! You're under arrest!" they stop when they realize whom the Sword Bearing Police are trying to arrest.  
"Uhh… officers, I really don't think that's a good idea," Kenshin says quietly, trying not to draw Reiken's attention.  
"Stay out of my way!" she glares, pulling out a sword. "I'm not my brother! I am a hitokiri!!" she yells, putting her hand behind the back of the sword. As they charge, one stroke cuts three of them in half. The remaining, including the captain, are slightly frightened, but angry about being made fools of. "Who's next?" Two more make a charge at her. With movements no one can see, she is behind them, and kills them, and turns to the captain, who is the only remaining one. "Do you wish to join them?" she asks. The captain, refusing disgrace and over confidant of his abilities, charges. Reiken quickly pushes her sword through his chin and out his skull, then pulls it out. "I told you to stay out of my way," she states calmly. Everyone has their heads turned, and Megumi has buried her face into Kenshin's chest, terrified. She swings her sword and flings the blood off.   
"That must be the real Hitokiri Battousai! That strength! That murderous manner!" someone in the crowd exclaims.  
"No… but the Hitokiri Battousai will be the next to fall victim to my sword… are you ready, Shinta?" The city police run out, two with guns ready. "Must I spill the blood of more idiots?" Reiken asks, rolling her eyes.   
"Officers! No!" The chief of police turns to Kenshin.  
"Himura-dono!" he exclaims.  
"Put away your guns! They're no match for her!" Kenshin yells. The chief signals the men to put their guns away. "You've made your point, Rei, we'll take this back to the dojo," he sighs.   
"Very well, Shinta," she glares.  
"She's serious now, Kenshin, there's no way you can defeat her, even if you were the hitokiri," Hiko whispers to Kenshin, as they lead everyone back to the dojo. Thunder clapped overhead, and a couple of raindrops began to fall. By the time they reached the dojo, it was pouring. Kenshin and Reiken took their positions opposite one another.  
"You really know how to make it rain…" Kenshin sighs, looking up at the sky. "A rain of blood…"  
"Aren't those the first words Tomoe said to you?" Reiken fires back. He turns swiftly to face her, his eyes narrowed. "Yes, I was there too, I was always right there, Shinta… always," she glared at him darkly, her killing ki nearly making her glow. She suddenly takes her wakizashi (short sword) and throws it. It strikes both Sanosuke's and Kaoru's arms, but neither are badly injured.  
"Kaoru-dono! Sano!" Kenshin yells, then turns and glares at Reiken. "That's it. My patience has ended with you!"   
"I will kill your friends after I kill you, you know?"   
Kenshin's killing ki appears, although it does not phase Reiken as she charges.   
"An usual killing ki will not be disrupted by another's!" she yells, Kenshin barely manages to block her strike. She jumps and appears behind Kenshin, getting a clean cut across his back. Kenshin turns around and nearly gets a hit off her, but she blocks it. They are moving so fast that they're both difficult to see until their swords hit.   
"We have to do something, no matter how angry Kenshin is, he can't beat Reiken," Hiko sighs. "We have to stop this, before she kills him."  
"But how?" Sanosuke asks, nursing his cut arm.   
Hiko's eyes suddenly brighten with an idea. "Sanosuke! Hit me right here!" Hiko tells him, pointing at his chin.  
"What? No! I can't do that!"  
"Fine, then I will!" Hiko raises his arm and hits Sanosuke. Sanosuke retaliates and Reiken looks over in time to see Sano hit Hiko. Her eyes narrow and cutting Kenshin's side, she takes off toward the two. She yanks Sanosuke away from Hiko and raises her sword to kill. Suddenly, Hiko grabs her shoulders, spins her around and kisses her, causing her to drop her sword, and causing her killing ki literally disappear.  
"Forgive me," he whispers pulling away.  
"What?" Hiko lowers his head and punches her in the stomach, hard enough to knock her out. "Hi… ko…" she whispers, reaching up to his face, before passing out in his arms. Hiko picks up her limp body.  
"I knew there was something you weren't telling us," Kenshin states, breathing hard, and staggering a little.   
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cries, running to his side to act as a crutch.  
"Kaoru-dono, how's your wound?" he asks.  
"Nothing compared to yours. Come on, let's go inside. Hiko-san, are you coming with?" she replies.  
"You have some things to explain, Shishou," Kenshin forces out.   
Hiko looks at Reiken sadly. "Yes, but your wounds need to be tended to and I must be gone before she awakens," he replies. Kenshin nods, and Kaoru helps him inside. While Kaoru, Kenshin and Sanosuke begin dressing their wounds, Hiko takes Reiken into a back room of the dojo.  
"I'm so sorry, Rei," he whispers, stroking her cheek carefully. Taking the utmost care, he strips her and wraps a blanket around her. "You'll stay here for a while," he tells her, as he lays her head on a pillow. "Please forgive me, my beloved…" he whispers and rushes from the room. When he re-enters the main room, Kaoru and Sanosuke's minor wounds have been bandaged, and Kenshin's are about completely bandaged.   
"You care to explain why you almost got me killed?!" Sanosuke yells at him.  
"I'm sorry about that, but I couldn't let her kill Kenshin, and at the rate she was going, she most definitely would have," Hiko explains.  
"Shishou, exactly what is Rei and your relationship?" Kenshin asked.  
"I guess you'd say she's my mistress," Hiko admits. All but Kenshin are surprised.   
"I knew you were hiding something from us," Kenshin admits.   
"I guess being the only one who let her be herself and treated her like a real person, it was easy for her to fall for me, but somewhere in the course of time, I, too, fell for her," Hiko admits, a small, sad smile, spreading across his face as he remembers the heartfelt smile she only showed him, and knowing he'd probably never see it again.   
"How could you fall for that demon!?" Yahiko demands. "Even the hag has more charm than her!" he said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder to point at Kaoru.  
Hiko just shakes his head in amusement. "There's a part of her only I know. Her true self, the self that no one else ever let her show. She appears cruel and heartless, but at one time, she had a big heart, especially for children. But as she got older, her other masters tolerated less and less of her true self. I suppose over time, she forgot a lot of who she truly is, but I know, somewhere in there, she's still waiting to be herself," Hiko explains. "I'm hoping perhaps, a special visitor will bring her true self to light," he has a mischievous smile on his face.  
"What are you going to do with her?" Yahiko asks.  
"She'll stay here, with you," Hiko replies in an of-course tone.  
"WHAT?!" everyone exclaims.  
"Trust me, she's not dangerous if she's lost her will to fight, now is she?" he asks.  
"No, but how can you be so sure?" Kenshin asks.  
Hiko stands up. "Just trust me. Although, she may be difficult to deal with, considering what a melancholy mood she's going to be in," Hiko sighs. "Anyway, she should be waking up soon," he hands Kenshin her swords. "Worst comes to worst, without a sword, she won't do anything. But Kaoru-dono or Megumi-dono are the ones who ought to check on her when she wakes up," he gives a small smile. "Be expecting another young visitor soon," with that note, he leaves.  
"I'll go check on her," Kaoru offers.  
"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin says. "Be careful." Kaoru smiles and nods.  



	4. Chapter 4

As she enters the room that she showed Hiko, she sees Reiken standing by a window, watching Hiko leave, with only a blanket wrapped around her.   
'Hiko-san must've stripped her. Not a bad idea, since no one will take the risk of running around naked,' Kaoru thinks to herself. Kaoru still doubts that much of what Hiko said about her personality is true though, until she sees a single tears slip from Reiken's eye.  
"Sayonara… Seijuurou," she whispers, and wipes the tear away.  
"Uh…" Kaoru starts, not sure what to call her.  
"You can call me Rei," Reiken states, turning around.   
"Uhh… right. So, Rei-san, would you like to borrow some clothes… by the way, Hiko-san did that to you," Kaoru stays nervously.  
"I figured as much."  
"Umm… I think I have a kimono that would fit you. You're Kenshin's height, so you're not much taller than me. It should fit," Kaoru offers a small smile. "You've worn a kimono before, right?"  
Reiken turns to her. "Are you kidding?"  
"Really? Never?" Kaoru asks. "Well, unless you want to wear one of Kenshin's-"  
"A kimono will be fine," Rei cuts her off.   
"Okay. I'll be right back," Kaoru runs out.  
"Kaoru, what are you doing?" Yahiko asks, seeing her.  
"I'm gonna get Rei-san a kimono to wear… Hiko-san stripped her," she explains.  
"Oh really?" Yahiko gets a look on his face.  
"Don't think about it, Yahiko."  
"Sorry. But, what about her… is what Hiko-san said true?"  
"She's totally different," Kaoru decides. "She does have emotions, but most of them, I think, are hidden by her hate. But I think she'll be just fine," Kaoru smiles.   
Yahiko nods, and Kaoru rushes to get the kimono. When she comes back, Rei is leaning up against the wall, apparently asleep.   
"Umm… Rei-san?"  
"Yes?" Rei asks standing up.  
"Oh, I thought you were asleep." Rei shakes her head. "Here's the kimono," Kaoru smiles, handing it to her, and helps her put it on. "I hope the shoes fit," she sighs.  
"You're a very open person, Kaoru," Rei notes.  
"Huh?"  
"You show your emotions very easily," she clarifies.   
"Oh," Kaoru smiles. "Most people do. Even Kenshin."  
"Can we not talk about him?" she asks, putting on the shoes.   
"Oh… sure. Umm… lemme go get Megumi-san, let's do something with your hair," she grins, and rushes to get Megumi who she comes back with several seconds later. Megumi takes a comb, and brushes her hair calmly.  
"You take good care of you hair, don't you?" she asks.  
"Yes, you can tell?" Rei seems surprised.  
"It's easy to tell," Megumi smiles at her. "I know what we should do," her face brightens with an idea. She takes a ribbon, and ties Rei's hair in the ribbon, and braids the ponytail that fall, finally looping the braid underneath. "There," she smiles, holding a mirror up so Rei can see. "See. We'll make you a woman yet," Megumi grins.   
Rei reaches up and gently touches her left cheek. 'There's nothing pretty about a woman's scared face,' she thinks and puts the face mirror down. 'Nothing.'  
"Well, what do you think?" Kaoru grins.  
"It's nice," Rei says calmly.  
'Geez, it's like she only has two modes, emotionless and angry,' Kaoru thinks. 'Although, I suppose Kenshin was the same way when he was Hitokiri Battousai.'  
"Come on, let's show the guys," Megumi breaks the silence, helping Rei up. Rei walks much more slowly than Kaoru and Megumi, taking baby steps.   
'How can anyone stand these things? They're so restricting!' she thinks to herself.   
"Umm… Rei-san, is the kimono too small?" Kaoru asks.  
"No."  
"Too tight?"  
"No."  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"How can you walk in these things?!" Rei exclaims, exasperated.   
Megumi and Kaoru laugh lightly. "Come on, you'll get used to it," Kaoru smiles, holding her hand out to her. Rei looks at her hand and turns away.   
"I'll be fine," she tells Kaoru. "I need only to depend on myself." Kaoru thinks about her words.  
'Has there ever been anyone she's been able to trust other than herself?' she wonders. Rei somehow manages to make herself look elegant, and like she's been wearing kimono's her whole life.  
'There's a science to it, just as much as there's a science to kenjetsu,' she decides. 'Now I have it figured out.' As she walks into the main room, Sanosuke, Kenshin and Yahiko are amazed.  
Yahiko suddenly wonders that if Kaoru is Raccoon girl, Megumi is Fox lady, and Misao is weasel girl, then what is Rei, and begins to laugh.  
Rei spots her sword, and it flies across the room to her hand. Yahiko immediately shuts up.  
"H-how did you do that?" he asks, suddenly very afraid.   
"It's my SoulSword, and obeys my will. I am the only one who can use it, and I am the one whom it obeys," she explains.  
"I'm sorry," Yahiko apologizes. "I was just wondering that if Kaoru was tanuki girl, Megumi was fox lady, and Misao was weasel girl, what you would be," Yahiko admits. Rei calms down.   
"Sorry I over-reacted, Yahiko," Rei answers, putting her sword away.   
"It's aright," Yahiko sighs. 'She must be wolf-girl! Rei almost makes Saitou look nice!'  
Rei glances at Saitou, who is gazing at her intently.  
"Do you have something you want to ask of me?" she asks him, clearly annoyed.  
"No, not really," he sighs in return. He merely can't figure out how this girl is supposed to be stronger than the Battousai.   
"You just don't understand how I could be stronger than the Battousai, correct?" the way she looks at him, he's full aware she intends to receive an answer.  
"I guess so," he sighed.  
"Just for reference, you may have never seen me in the Bakamatsu, but Okita did," she grins. "Just once, but he knew I wasn't the Battousai. When I get to hell, I'll have to commend him for such keen observations," Rei is fully aware that she's hit a nerve in Saitou by mentioning Okita, who died when he was 25 of tuberculosis. Okita was the Shinsen Gumi's captain of the First Troop, a kenjetsu genius.   
Saitou gets up, but Rei doesn't seem to notice.  
"Saitou," Kenshin stops him from drawing his sword. "She'll kill you, you won't have a chance," he warns.  
"I won't loose to this… this…"  
"Wolf Woman?" Yahiko offers. Saitou glares at him.  
"I am Mibu's wolf," he declares.   
"I know," Rei's nature seems almost playful. "'A dog can be appeased by food, a man can be bought by money, but no one can own Mibu's wolf,' right?" she grins darkly. "I believe you're the one who also said, 'A Shinsen Gumi is a Shinsen Gumi, a wolf is a wolf, and a hitokiri is a hitokiri.'" Saitou is clearly losing his patience, and Rei almost seems to be begging for a fight. They both reach for their swords and size one another up.   
Rei sighs as she tries to take her battou-jetsu stance. "I forgot," she mutters. "I can't possibly maneuver in a kimono well enough to defeat the Shinsen Gumi's Third Troop captain, Saitou Hajime," she sighs. "Our fight will have to wait for another time. Besides, we have company," she relays, going to the door of the dojo and opening it.  
"Misao-chan!" Kaoru exclaims, seeing Makimachi Misao, a 16-year-old girl who's in love with Shinomori Aoshi, and a member of the Oniwabanshu standing at the door of the dojo.  
"Kaoru-san! Himura!" she exclaims, running to give each of them a hug. "It's so good to see you!" She suddenly notices Saitou, and the other girl whose resemblance to Kenshin is startling. "H-Himura-san," she trips over her words, pointing to Rei. "Who-who's that person?"  
"That person is my younger twin, Himura Reiken," he grins, looking at Rei, who gives him a cold glare in return.   
"What?!" Misao exclaims. "You have a twin!? Why didn't you ever tell me?!" she demands.  
"Because, until today I didn't know about her," he laughs trying to calm her. Misao stomps over to Reiken to examine her.  
"Himura… she looks just like you," she announces.  
"That would make sense," Kenshin grins. "She is my twin."  
"Stronger," Rei speaks.  
"Huh?"  
"I'm the strongest of the two of us," she clarifies. Misao about topples over in a fit of laughter.  
"A woman!? Better than Himura?! You're joking, right?!" she laughs. Kenshin shakes his head, and Misao stops. "That-that just can't be. You-you can't be stronger than Himura! Himura's the best!" she looks to Kenshin, desperately for backup. "You beat Shishio Makoto, right? She couldn't have done that, right? Himura? Himura!"   
"Shishio Makoto was what should've been a minor set-back," Rei announces. "Yes, Shinta, I'd found you by then, and I witnessed the whole fight. Shishio did have great ability, as did much of his Juppon Gatana, but still, you nearly let him kill you. I wouldn't have so much as let such a loser with his petty ideals of world domination lay a hand on me," she sighs. Everyone, even Saitou has a look of disbelief on their face.   
Saitou lets out a small laugh, and lights a cigarette. "She's right," he admits. "We let Shishio get the best of us. We should've all attacked at once. Sooner or later we would've gotten him."  
"No," Rei contradicts. "All you had to do was play dodge 'em for half an hour or so, and then he combusts, like he ultimately did," she replies. "It would've saved you all a lot of unneeded pain and injury. It may have even prolonged your lives, don't you agree… Megumi?" she turns her expectant eyes to the doctor. Rei is aware that her brother cannot handle such serious beatings and live much longer.   
"Megumi, what is she talking about?" Aoshi demands, entering. Megumi's face is pale, and she doesn't look so good herself.   
"Megumi-san?" Kaoru smiles. "I know what she's talking about, but we don't have to worry… Kenshin is… Kenshin is our rurouni," she grins. "Besides, now we have Rei-san-"  
"What makes you think for even a second I would raise so much as a finger to help him?" Rei demands, pointing to Kenshin.  
"But… but you're his sister! You're the only family you have!" Kaoru argues.   
"And if it weren't for Hiko, he'd be dead," Rei makes a painful reminder.  
"Hiko…?" Misao thinks for a moment. "Hiko Seijuurou? Himura's master?" she wonders aloud.  
Rei sighs. "Sooner or later, I'm really going to need to kill him, if only to rid myself of him."   
"Kill Kenshin's master?!" Misao exclaims.  
"Misao-dono, Reiken-dono is a much better swordsman than I," Kenshin tries to explain, then a thought enters his mind as he looks at Rei. He suddenly realizes why she has yet to kill Hiko. She could've easily killed him when she learned the succession technique, but she didn't. Why? "Reiken-dono?" Rei's eyes cast a warning glare. She clearly doesn't wish to converse with her brother. "I just have a quick question," he smiles.  
"Then ask."  
"Why haven't you killed Shishou yet? I know you've had plenty of opportunities," he asks, receiving a very clear warning from Rei.  
"I think you know the answer to that question," she snaps her reply, and turns, stalking out of sight.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Please read and review ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Rei quickly closed the door to the room she'd been in earlier. She sighs heavily and sits down in the corner, thinking about the question her brother had asked her.  
"Why can't I kill him?" she wonders aloud, then lets out a small, half-laugh to herself. "I know why, I always have…" she mutters. "Hiko-sama is the one person I just can't bring myself to hurt," she sighs, propping her sword up against her shoulder. "I just cannot bring myself to hurt the only one I love," she whispers, closing her eyes to recall some of her few happier memories.  
*/"Hiko-sama! Oi! Hiko-sama! Wait up for me!" she calls, at about 7 years old.   
"Ah, Rei, what's up?" he asks, ruffling her hair.  
"Hiko-sama!" she whines. "Some weird man is here to see you, he says it's important," she replies. Hiko's eyes darken. "Hiko-sama… what's wrong?" she demands, seeing her master suddenly upset.  
"Come," he orders, roughly. Rei is hurt and confused by his cold tone. She follows, nearly running to keep up with his long and hurried stride. Hiko throws open the door, glaring at the man standing there. "Tsukami," he states, ice in his voice.   
"Seijuurou," the man, presumably named 'Tsukami' replies in an acknowledging tone. "It's been a long time."'  
"7 years," Hiko snaps.  
"Yes, it has been a long time, but the appointed time is near," Tsukami begins.   
"Rei, go wait outside," Hiko tells her.  
"But-"  
"Do it!" his voice has a clear warning.  
"Hai," she gives in and goes outside, but listens in to the conversation.  
"Has it really been 7 years?" Tsukami wonders aloud.  
"7 years since you dropped a small child on my and my master's doorstep and told us your bullshit prophecy and convinced us to cooperate. My master is now dead and Rei is 7. She shows tremendous natural kenjetsu skills. I've only begun to teach her the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and now you want to take her away from me?" Hiko demands. "I won't stand for it! Rei is like my child. I will not allow you to take her!"  
"I'm sorry that you've grown attached to her, but in a couple years you can have her back," Tsukami tells him.   
"And what will happen to her in the mean time?" Hiko demands.  
"She will be trained by various masters until she returns to you-"  
"How long?" Hiko interrupts.  
"Huh?"  
"How long before I get her back?"   
Tsukami shrugs. "Probably several years, why? Is that a problem?"  
"Yes, I want to be the one who supervises her training," Hiko covers.  
"When we bring her back, you can," Tsukami promises.  
"No! Students shouldn't have more than one master or school. The philosophies and rules get confused," Hiko debates, trying desperately to keep Rei.  
"I'm sorry, Seijuurou-kun, Himura Reiken is coming with me," Tsukami asserts.  
"Reiken? Her name is Rei," Hiko corrects.  
"Rei is too soft a name. Reiken is more a warrior's name," Tsukami explains.  
"If anyone should decide that, it should be me," Hiko snaps, irritantly. "Her name fits her perfectly. I wouldn't change it," Hiko expands on his points. Tsukami shrugs again.  
"Despite what you say, she comes with me." Hiko jumps up and reaches for his sword. "Seijuurou-kun, a deal is a deal. You'll get the brat back someday," Tsukami promises. "We'll have to be on our way," he states, opening the door.  
"Tsukami," Hiko starts. "When Rei comes back, she'd better still be the Rei I love," he warns. Tsukami doesn't answer, but walks out.   
"Reiken," he states, looking at her.  
"Me?" she asks, pointing to herself.  
"Yes. Come with me," he orders.  
"But-"  
"We leave as soon as possible. Come now."  
"No!" she snaps, running and hiding behind Hiko's cape. "Hiko-sama, don't make me go," she begs, "Please!"  
Hiko turns from her. "Be a good girl, Rei," he tells her as Tsukami picks her up.   
"Hiko-sama! Hiko-sama! Hiko-sama!" she calls to him desperately. "HIKO-SAMA!!"/*  
Rei's eyes fly open.   
"Hiko-sama…" she mutters quietly. "That was the day my hell began, and all you did was tell me to be a good girl," she sniffles, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her eyes narrow. "Someone's here," she gets up and rushes to the front of the dojo.  
"Good morning Rei-san!" Kaoru calls to her. "Rei-san, what's wrong?" she demands, following her as Rei throws the door to the dojo open. Standing in the doorway is a confused-looking young boy, about 11 or 12. Everyone but Rei is confused as to who the boy is.   
"I thought you were dead," she states.  
The boy laughs. "I'm Shinkage," he smiles. "Hiko-shishou told me that my new master could be found at the Kamiya dojo."  
"Hiko-" Kaoru starts.  
"Shishou?" Kenshin gasps, walking out. Shinkage glances between Kenshin and Rei.  
"Hey kid, you look confused," Yahiko remarks.  
"Hiko-shishou told me my new master was a 'person with red hair and a crossed scar,'" he thinks aloud. "But there are two people here who are like that," he sighs. "Do you both know the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?" he asks. They nod. There must be more!" he mutters. "Oh yeah!" he smiles, hitting his hand in his palm. "My new master knew my mother!" he grins.   
Rei steps foreword. "I knew your mother," she tells him. "She died a long time ago though."  
"I know," he laughs. "I don't even remember my parents," he smiles lightly. "Anyway, you must be my new master."  
'Damn you, Hiko!' she thinks. 'Why bring this child to me after so long?'  
"I must be," she admits.  
"Hiko-shishou warned me not to judge on appearances, because my new master is stronger than he is," Shinkage states.  
"Whether he stays or not is up to you, Kaoru," Rei informs.  
"S-sure," she offers. Rei nods.  
"Very well, then we will begin your training immediately," she tells him.  
"Rei-san, your clothes have been washed," Kaoru tells her.   
"Thank you. I'll be back in a few minutes," she promises, going into the dojo. Once in her room, Rei lets out a huge sigh of frustration. "Why?! Hiko! Why!? Why NOW?! You were the only one who didn't make me endure any unnecessary suffering! So why now?" she cries, hitting the wall. "Why bring painful memories…?"  
*/"No good… I'm way late… and how I've been feeling lately… there's no doubt," she mutters aloud. Hiko knocks on the door to her room.  
"Rei, I'm coming in," he announces.  
She looks up at him with terror in her eyes, from her kneeling position on the floor.  
"Rei," he soothes, seeing her distress, "What's wrong?" he asks.  
"I'm… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen!" she exclaims, guiltily.  
"Didn't mean for what to happen, Rei?" he questions, trying to calm her.  
"Please forgive me!" she begs, holding onto him, tightly. "I didn't mean to get pregnant!" she cries, tears pouring from her eyes. Hiko, stunned, is silent for a moment before rubbing her back.  
"It's aright, Rei. All things happen for a reason," he promises. "It's not your fault," he tells her, taking her face in his hands, and wiping her tears away. "This couldn't possibly be your fault."  
"But what am I going to do with a child?" she whispers. "I can't possibly do everything they want me to do and care for a child at the same time!" she exclaims.  
"Shhh…" he sighs, rubbing her back, again. "Everything will be aright," he promises.   
"Hiko-sama…" she starts, her voice seeming to be part of the light wind blowing into the room. "What if they try to kill it? What if they try to kill it before it has the chance to live?" she asks, worriedly.  
"I won't let that happen," he comforts.  
"Hiko-sama… I don't know if I could live knowing I allowed someone to take our child's life," her voice, again, seems to be part of the breeze.   
"Nothing will happen," he sighs, "I swear it."/*  
"Even though you said that…" she mutters. "The night our child was born, my other masters all demanded I kill him. In those 7 months, my heart had hardened so much… I could almost do it. No… it wasn't my heart, but my fear of my masters," Rei admits. "I decided to give him one night to know life… he at least deserved that… but when I woke up the next morning, he was gone," she whispers. "I knew better than to ask anyone about it, and figured they'd killed him in the night…" she puts her head against the wall. "I should've known better, Hiko-sama… I really should've known you'd never let them kill your son," she decides, then changes quickly, and heads back out.   
"Shin… kage… How appropriate," she laughs to herself. "Shadow of Heart, or Shadow of Truth," she stands in the doorway, watching Shinkage and Yahiko in a friendly fight. "They both fit what he is to me. But, tell me Hiko-sama… why have you sent me our son?" she whispers into the wind.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Hi! Please read and review! Shinkage and Reiken are my characters, please do not use w/o permission! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writin! ^_^  



	6. Chapter 6

"Shin!" Rei calls. He suddenly snaps to attention. "Come on," she orders, as they head out to a more open area in the dojo. Yahiko follows. Before Rei starts, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Yahiko," she warns. "I'm Shin's master, not yours. If Shinta wanted you to learn the killing sword, he'd be your master, rather than Kaoru," she calls to him. "So if you don't leave now, you might end up being hurt, and I very much doubt that Shinta would be very happy with me," she laughs lightly. Yahiko decides to heed her warning and retreats.   
  
Rei decides first to test Shinkage to see how much Hiko has taught him. She quickly realizes that Shin has great natural ability. Of course, she thinks to herself, look at who his parents are. I'd be surprised if he wasn't a natural.   
  
After a while of practice, Rei decides that that's enough for one day.   
  
"Shishou," Shin calls as she begins toward the dojo.   
  
"Yes?" she asks, stopping to turn around.  
  
"Is there anything you're afraid of?" he asks. She looks at him for a moment.  
  
"Yes," she replies, reluctantly.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"If you ever see me get afraid, then you'll know what I'm scared of," she sighs.   
  
"But-"  
  
"End of discussion," she snaps quickly, turning into the dojo. Shinkage is left with a confused look on his face.   
  
Rei closes the door to her room, and quickly changes, getting ready to sleep.  
  
"Oh, Hiko-sama, you're so dead next time I see you," she thinks aloud, watching the sun set over the mountains. She sits down and leans against the wall, props her sword on her shoulder and lets herself drift off to sleep.  
  
//"Rei is finally coming home today," Hiko thinks aloud to himself, in anticipation of Rei's return. "I can't remember being this excited about anything in a long time." He suddenly senses someone coming and rushes outside to greet them. When he sets his eyes on Rei, he stops dead in his tracks.   
  
"Tsukami…" he trails.  
  
"Long time no see, Seijuurou-kun," Tsukami smiles. "This is my student, Tsubasa Tenkoku," he points to a boy just a little bit older than Rei, "And of course you already know Himura Reiken." Hiko gives Tsukami a dead glare.  
  
"Tsukami, may I talk to you… in private?" Hiko more or less, demands.  
  
"Of course," Tsukami grins. "Don't let her out of your sight for a moment," he adds to Tenkoku.  
  
"Absolutely not," Tenkoku's eyes gleam with mischief.   
  
Tsukami follows Hiko into his shack. "What did you need to talk to me about?" he asks.  
  
"What the hell did you do to Rei?" Hiko demands. "That's not the same girl that left here!"  
  
"I did what had to be done. She's much stronger than when she left here and-"  
  
"Of course she's stronger than when she left! She was 7!" Hiko blurted. "I meant what did you do to her mind? Her eyes are dark and emotionless. She seems scared and lonely. That is not the Rei I love anymore!" Hiko scolds.  
  
"She's a woman now… and she's an excellent killer-"  
  
"I never wanted Rei to be a killer!" Hiko breaks in.  
  
"There was no other option. She's a strong girl… who's body knows what a woman's should," Tsukami's dark grin only angers Hiko more. Hiko grabs the front of his shirt, and picks him up.  
  
"That had better not mean what I think it does," he warns. Tsukami grins.   
  
"It probably means more than what you think it does."  
  
"You and your 'students' and fellow 'masters' have abused her, haven't you?!" Hiko announces. "You've taken away anything she could possibly hold of any value, including her body!"  
  
"It's a small price to pay. She must be toughened up. There's no other-"  
  
"That is no excuse. I cannot excuse such behavior!" Hiko glares.  
  
"Kill me if you wish, Seijuurou-kun, but it will not bring anything back… especially not her virginity," Tsukami's confidence and smug look sends Hiko over the edge. He quickly pulls his sword and slays Tsukami.   
  
"But perhaps it will help restore her confidence in me," Hiko states.  
  
Outside, a similar scene is going on.  
  
"Come on, Rei-chan," Tenkoku grins.  
  
"No… Tenkoku… please," Rei begs.  
  
"Tenkoku?" he asks.  
  
"Please, Tenkoku-sama, I beg you," Rei tries to beg him to stop.   
  
"Sorry, Rei-chan," Tenkoku kisses her forcefully, pulling at her robe.  
  
"Stop it," she begs, trying to get away from his grasp.  
  
"No way. You're my woman," Tenkoku grins.  
  
"Release me!" she cries.   
  
"No way, bitch!" Tenkoku yells, slapping her, and sending her sprawling to the ground.  
  
"I beg you, Tenkoku-sama," she whispers. "Stop…"   
  
"Get up!" he yells, kicking her. "Now!" he says, pulling her up by the top of her robe.   
  
"Please," she begs, tears in her eyes.   
  
"Since you asked so nicely, I'll be gentle," he grins darkly. Rei's eyes get wide, and a feeling of absolute helplessness washes over her. As Tenkoku, gets ready to pull her robe off, Hiko rounds the corner.  
  
"Tenkoku!" Hiko yells. "Release her or deal with me," he threatens. Tenkoku begrudgingly releases Rei and she falls to her knees, crying softly. "You," he tells Tenkoku. "Get out of here, right now! Go back to the rest of your 'masters' who I'm sure are on their way. Don't come back until they're all here!" Hiko threatens. As Tenkoku runs for his life, literally, Hiko looks down at Rei who's trembling and has her arms wrapped tightly around her.  
  
"Rei…" he whispers. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hiko-sama…" she says softly. "Hiko-sama!" she cries, throwing her arms around him. "Thank goodness! You saved me! Thank you so much!" she cries.   
  
"Rei…" he sighs, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "My poor Rei… What have they done to you?" he wonders.  
  
"I missed you so much, Hiko-sama… I missed you…"  
  
It was the first time Hiko realized, that Rei wasn't a little girl anymore… she had grown up rapidly, and now had to be a woman. He softly rubbed her back. If she is a woman, then I will be the one who loves her like a woman. I will love her like a woman should be loved. ///  
  
Rei's eyes fly open as she senses someone comes into her room. She looks up to see Shinkage standing there, and lets out a sigh of relief. He had been wrapping a blanket around her.  
  
"Shin," she said, setting the blanket on her lap. "I appreciate your concern, but do not ever sneak up on me while I'm sleeping," she warns. Somehow, though, Shin doesn't seem even remotely concerned. "Shin, I mean it," she restates.  
  
He smiles at her. "I know you mean it," he laughs lightly. She narrows her eyes at him. "Hiko-shishou told me that you don't make unnecessary threats," he replies.   
  
"I could've killed you," she informs. He just smiles, picking the blanket up from her lap, and wrapping it around her neck again.   
  
"I know," he says with little concern. "But you're my shishou now. I trust you," he promises. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep now," he states, standing back up as he heads for the door. "Sleep well," he gives a small, respectful bow, and leaves almost silently, leaving Rei in shock, and a small smile appears on her face.  
  
"Hiko-sama, you've done well," she thought aloud. "I just hope I don't destroy that beautiful heart," she mutters, looking out the window. It's clear to her that dawn is about to break. Suddenly an icy breeze blows through the room, which chills her heart. She knows that iciness all too well. "There's no way," she tells herself as she gets up to get a better look out the window. An invisible breeze blows some leaves and dust across the open areas, but there's no other movement in the dawn light. She sighs and shakes her head. "I knew it couldn't be," she mutters to herself. "He wouldn't dare," she smiles, curling up in a corner. "Just my imagination over-reacting," she laughs, as she props her sword on her shoulder again, and wraps the blanket around her again.   



	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: if you haven't already noticed, this has quite a few spoiliers, just another warning. ^_^ Please R/R  
  
  
Kenshin wakes up as the dawn is ending. He decides to get an early start on the laundry and heads outside to do just that, enjoying the cool morning air.   
  
As he washes the clothes, he can't help but think about Rei. He knows that if she could've decided her fate, she wouldn't have been a hitokiri. She'd probably have been a normal girl, being taught things that girls are supposed to learn, probably would've married and been a great mother.   
  
But that's not how it turned out, and Kenshin couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened to her. It would never have happened if he hadn't become the hitokiri in the first place.  
  
…How often did he regret becoming a hitokiri? Leaving his master before he had learned everything, and forever destroying any hope that his sister could have the life that she dreamed of having when she was a little girl. Despite the fact that he couldn't have possibly known that at the time, he still felt guilty, forever earning the title "baka deshi" or "stupid student" from his master. It had never occurred to him that the title had another meaning.   
  
Kenshin was aware that he couldn't count all the people he'd killed if his life depended on it; there were just too many. Nor was he likely to remember even a fraction of their names. As a matter of fact, as he thought about it, there was only one thing good that he could name coming from his hitokiri years…  
  
…Tomoe. She had been part of a conspiracy to kill him, since he'd killed her fiancé. Despite the fact she was three years older than he, they lived as a married couple for almost a year, during which Tomoe fell in love with him, and he with her.   
  
It was because of Tomoe that he made his vow… when the new era came, he never wanted to kill again. He had killed the person he loved most in his life on accident, when she tried to save him from an attempt on his life by the conspiracy to kill Hitokiri Battousai. She had jumped between him and the guy he was trying to kill, to stop him from being killed in the process. It, too, like his sister's problem, was an accident. But he still felt responsible.   
  
Ironic, he thought. He killed Tomoe's fiancé, became her beloved, then killed her, whether it was an accident or not didn't matter to him. What mattered was it was his hand that dealt the blow. It was the same way with Reiken. Only he'd killed her heart. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he would ever be close to her. Her hate ran deep, and as far as he was concerned, it had good reason. He saw Shinkage walking inside, and his thoughts drifted to the new visitor.   
  
Kenshin hadn't said anything about the young boy, but it was apparent to him at least, that he had an uncanny resemblance to he, Reiken, and Hiko. He looked like a younger and gentler Hiko, and had his kind streak. But his eyes… those eyes were Himura eyes. Those legendary color-changing eyes… He was pretty sure that Rei possessed them, seeing as they were that golden shade when she was in hitokiri mode, just like his. But Shinkage's weren't golden, they were purple… just like his. He had to wonder what the true color of Rei's eyes were, though, granted, he'd never come right out and ask her. Seeing as Hiko had admitted that Rei had been his mistress and it was quite possible that Shinkage was their child, Rei would've had to be young. Shinkage couldn't have been younger than 10 or 11. It wasn't even an option. He had told Kenshin, while talking to him the day before, that he was twelve. Kenshin did the mental math.  
  
Rei would've been 16… maybe 15. It didn't really matter, all that mattered was she was young.   
  
Kenshin hung up the laundry to dry. It hadn't been that long, because the sun was just hovering over the horizon. Everyone would be getting up soon. His thoughts turned, yet again, to Rei. This time, mostly, to how much they looked like. Sadly, Rei was taller than he was (although that wasn't much of an accomplishment for Kenshin's dainty 5'3"), but she wasn't taller by more than an inch or so. She also, more closely resembled him in his hitokiri days, opting for the high ponytail, rather than his style, with his hair tied at the nape of his neck. Unmistakably, though they were siblings. Their build was similar and their hair both had the orange-red color. Their facial features were also very much alike, though (understandably) Rei's were a bit more feminine. There was a real difference though… Rei had a large golden hoop in her left ear. He didn't doubt that at some point of time, she'd worn a headband as well. He also had the feeling, seeing her for the first time that he was looking in a mirror of the past. Looking at himself as the hitokiri.   
  
One of the most significant and tale tell differences they sported was their voices. Rei's was feminine, though he would bet his life she could probably mimic his perfectly. Still, her voice didn't match her appearance at all. His thoughts flashed back to the image of her in a kimono, with her hair braided. If the iciness in her eyes weren't there, he would've sworn the voice was a perfect match. Kenshin racked his brain, trying to depict her with kind gentle eyes, and trying to figure out their true coloring. There was a small rapping on the door of the dojo, and he gave up. He just couldn't fathom it.   
  
"May I help you?" he asked, as there stood a tall man, maybe in his early thirties standing before him. He had dark eyes full of mischief. Kenshin's eyes narrowed, sensing a negative ki.   
  
"Yes, I was just looking for you… Rei," the man grins. Kenshin's eyes widen.  
  
"I think you've mistaken me for my sister," he admits.  
  
The man studies him more closely. He doesn't seem to believe it till his eyes come to rest of Kenshin's flat, untapped chest.   
  
"Then she's here, I'm assuming," his eyes grew darker, if it was at all possible.   
  
"That depends on what your intentions are," Kenshin states, not trusting his dark eyes and negative ki. Shinkage, Kaoru and Yahiko walked outside, almost ran up to greet Kenshin, except for the evil looking man standing at the door. Kaoru cautiously approaches them.  
  
"May I help you?" she asks.  
  
"He's looking for Reiken-dono, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin states. Kaoru's eyes grow wide.   
  
"I haven't seen Rei-san this morning," Kaoru states carefully. The man pushes past both of them.  
  
"She's here, I can feel it," he grins. "You must be the real Battousai," he says thoughtfully, motioning to Kenshin. "Really, the likeness is frightening," he chuckles to himself. "Boy!" he calls to Shinkage, who is eyeing him darkly. "Go fetch Rei!" he demands. Shin doesn't move. The man walks up to him and grabs the front of his robes. Shin is nearly as tall as Kenshin and Rei, but compared to this man, he's still short. Kenshin catches Shin's eyes grow narrow.   
  
"Let me go," he demands, his voice becoming a threat. "I will not be your errand boy, now release me," Kenshin almost doesn't believe his ears. He wouldn't have believed Shinkage capable of such anger and darkness. His tone is enough to make the man release him. The man turns to glare at Yahiko, who promptly does what he would've been asked.   
  
"Reiken!" Yahiko pounds down the halls to her room, and throws the door open to see her tying the ribbon in her hair.  
  
"What is it?" she mutters, turning her golden eyes to Yahiko. "I told Shin I'd be out in a couple minutes."  
  
"There's a guy outside demanding to see you," Yahiko gasps. "He was threatening Shinkage!" he announces  
  
"What?" Rei's eyes grow dark and she races outside to see the man standing there, with his back to her.  
  
"You!" she demands. "Who are you and what do you-" her voice is caught in her throat as he turns around.   
  
"Rei…" he grins, licking his lips. Rei cringes involuntarily under his critiquing eyes. "Long time no see… still looking good, I see," his smile shows dark intentions toward her, as he make a move to get closer to her. Rei's eyes are wide in terror, the golden color fleeing from them, leaving a crystal blue behind, and her skin has faded to a sickeningly pale color.  
  
"T-Ten-Tenkoku…" she gasps.   



	8. Chapter 8

"T-Ten-Tenkoku…" she gasps. Ever step he takes toward her, she backs up from. The memories of beatings and her own desperate screams being left unanswered ring in her ears. Her back hits the wall of the dojo, and Rei clearly becomes panicked. Kenshin nor anyone but the supposed "Tenkoku" moves. He grabs her forearms with little resistance. There were tears slipping from the corners of her eyes. He easily forces her to her knees, keeping her arms securely pushed against the wall of the dojo.   
  
"You know, Rei, you are a real pain to track down," he sighs. "Here I was, just wanting to renew a relationship with you, and you just keep seeming to disappear on me," he mutters, fingering the ribbon in her hair.   
  
"I want nothing to do with you," Rei whispers in return, refusing to look him in the face. Kenshin is dumbfounded. He absolutely cannot believe that someone could strike such pure terror into Rei's heart. He locks both wrists securely in one hand, and moves her chin, forcing her to face him, though her eyes won't meet his. He leans in to kiss her, but she turns her face away quickly. He grows visibly angry, grabs her shoulders, and picks her up, banging her back against the dojo wall.   
  
"Don't you turn away from me! Filth!" he sneers at Rei. Something in his voice triggers an anger deep within Kenshin. His eyes get narrow as he approaches Tenkoku, whose hand is raised to hit Rei. Rei has her eyes shut tightly, awaiting impact. Kenshin draws his sakabatou and slides it in front of Tenkoku's neck, the dull side facing his neck.  
  
"It would be advised that you release her," Kenshin's voice has clearly lost all patience. Tenkoku glares at him, but drops Rei who clutches herself so tightly, she begins to draw blood. Her arms are scared with many such marks. Tenkoku backs away.   
  
"Put the sword away," he says, with his hands raised.  
  
"Leave," is Kenshin's only reply. Seeing no other options, Tenkoku, begrudgingly leaves.   
  
"I'll get you back Rei!" he yells at the door. "Mark my words…" Kenshin slams the door in his face, and makes sure it is securely locked. Rei stands up slowly, still clutching her arms and still trembling.   
  
"Reiken-dono," Kenshin whispers, seeing blood beginning to seep through the sleeves of her robe. "Rei-!"  
  
"Don't touch me!" her voice is nothing but a harsh whisper, as she looks into Kenshin's eyes, giving him the first look at her pained crystal blue eyes. Unexpectedly, he wraps his arms around her in a hug. Her arms drop to her sides, and he picks one up to examine it.   
  
"Yahiko," he calls.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Go get Megumi-dono," he smiles over his shoulder to him. "She'll probably need to check out this," he tells him, and Yahiko takes off. Rei pulls harshly from his grasp. "Kaoru-dono, will you take Reiken-dono back to her room? I think she should get some rest." Rei glares at him with grudging eyes, and turns sharply away from his kind stare as Kaoru approaches and takes her inside.   
  
Shinkage stands in shock, thinking back to the day before.  
  
"Shishou," Shin calls as she begins toward the dojo.   
  
"Yes?" she asks, stopping to turn around.  
  
"Is there anything you're afraid of?" he asks. She looks at him for a moment.  
  
"Yes," she replies, reluctantly.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"If you ever see me get afraid, then you'll know what I'm scared of," she sighs.   
  
Now he knew.   
  
  
Rei seemed to be regaining her self-confidence and become herself again as Kaoru lead her to her room. She muttered curses under her breath about being so weak and making a fool of herself, that weren't really meant for Kaoru's ears.  
  
She flopped down in a corner, scowling the whole time.   
  
"I should've killed him," Rei mutters under her breath, as Kaoru instructed her to take off the top of her robe so Megumi could get a better look at her self-inflicted injuries.   
  
"I know it's none of my business, Rei-san, but… who was he?" Kaoru asks, well aware that she was on thin ice.  
  
Rei's eyes were icy, but they hadn't regained their hitokiri edge yet.  
  
"Someone from my past," was her reply. Kaoru didn't know exactly what she meant, but decided, for her own safety, to leave it at that.  
  
Megumi arrives moments after, and was shocked to see the multitude of pale scars, which covered her arms.  
  
"What a thing!" Megumi gasps, although Rei seemed quite indifferent to it. "Rei! How could you do this to yourself?!" she demands.   
  
Seeing that Megumi probably won't be a lot of help, Rei quickly wraps the wounds then pulls her robe back on.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not a big deal," she tells them without much conviction.   
  
"It is a big deal!" Megumi argues, "To hurt yourself like that… how could you?" her eyes are worried and honestly concerned.  
  
Rei lets out a sigh. "A cowardly escape," she replies, "That's all."  
  
Megumi refuses to settle for her answer and doesn't care how much she may be pressing her luck with Rei, she wants answers. "What were you running from?" Megumi demands. Rei doesn't reply. "Answer me!" she commands. She sees something in Rei's eyes that strikes her. Maybe they were wrong about Rei. It was possible that Rei was an extremely deep person and hid it all behind a mask of emptiness. It wouldn't be their first encounter with such a person. "Kaoru-san," she sighs. "Would you leave us for a bit?"   
  
Kaoru isn't quite sure of what Megumi has in mind, but does as she's asked.  
  
"Now, you can tell me," Megumi announces. "I'm sure that no matter what's happened, I can relate-"  
  
"What makes you think you can even begin to understand?" Rei hisses, crossing her arms protectively over her chest.  
  
Megumi's tone softens considerably as she sets a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Please, Rei, I think I can understand… but I can't until you tell me," she coaxes.  
  
"You're a doctor, Megumi, know your place," Rei snaps without a second thought.   
  
"Healing isn't only the body, Rei, it's the mind as well!" Megumi protests. Rei's clear blue eyes shimmer as she stands up. "And as your doctor, I demand that you relax and get some rest! You're so stressed out you could give yourself a heart attack!" Megumi knew it was unlikely. If her body was anything like Kenshin's, she could push it far beyond its natural limits. Rei seemed to be well aware of the fact as well.  
  
"Doubtful."  
  
Megumi was fighting a losing battle, and she knew it. "You're not to leave this dojo until you've recovered!" she announces.  
  
"Recovered from what?" Rei sneers.  
  
"Recovered from yourself," Megumi replies, standing up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're your own worst enemy Rei. You have things in your mind you need to come to term with, then you can really begin to heal. And I believe the best way to do that is to open your heart to us…" Megumi trailed as she saw the look on Rei's face.  
  
"If my life has taught me anything it is this," she pauses. "Never to allow anyone into my heart again!" she yells and hurries from the room, leaving Megumi stunned.   



End file.
